narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Most powerful technique? Its is stated in the article that is "second" most powerful technique is Rasengan; What is the First? -- (talk) 20:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :The line is "Rasengan is Naruto's second and strongest signature jutsu". It is not saying Rasengan is his second strongest jutsu, it is saying it is his second signature jutsu, the other being shadow clones. Of the two jutsu, Rasengan is the strongest. ~SnapperT '' 22:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) What about the RasenShuriken? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'''BlazeUchiha]] 12:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That came later and is not really a signature due to needing being used while Naruto is in Sage Mode. Otherwise it causes too much damage to his Chakra Network. Incapacitated Wasn't he out cold last time we saw him? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Status is for dead or alive, incapacitated is if he would ever be in something like Hidan's position. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But it's kind of like Tsunade, isn't it? She's in a coma, he's fainted, yet she has the Incapacitated status and he doesn't. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::"Incapacitated" is ideally reserved for two situations: characters that are out for the long term (Orochimaru, Hidan, Tsunade), or characters whose status is temporarily unclear (Hinata, Kakashi, etc.). Naruto is neither and, as the main character, will likely be up and about the next time he is seen. ''~SnapperT '' 04:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Besides, he's back now. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 12:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Flying Swallow Can someone tell me when Naruto used this technique outside of the anime? Because last time I checked it was listed as an "Anime Only" technique, and I wanna read the chapter where that changes.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 15:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Dunno what to do with this pic Hi, please help me with this one. I got this pic of the first Naruto that Kishi ever drew. It was part of Volume 1 Chapter 2. He used it in an unused Akamaru Jump Magazine that was about demon magic. Can we put this pic in the Creation and Conception article or the Trivia section? Sparxs77 (talk) 21:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Concept art replacing the current Part II Pic... So guys, I've got a pic of Naruto in Part II that is concept art from the game Naruto Shippuden Narutimate Accel. Since a concept art from Narutimate Accel 2 was used to illustrate Sasuke appearance in Part II, can we do the same with Naruto? It's a higher resolution than the current picture and much better... I'll put the pic up here so you can all take a look...Sparxs77 (talk) 22:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thumb|Naruto in Part II :The picture we have is better. It's more neutral and doesn't look unnecessarily distorted. The Sasuke concept art works because it is very neutral, we want a picture to show what he looks like and that works.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) jutsu order so ive been thinking that we should put the jutsu in the infoboxes in some order. something like first introduced or something.-- (talk) 02:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. Simant (talk) 02:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Jonin? I went back and rewatch naruto shippudeen in english this time, And when they form team kakashi they said nauto, sakura and kakashi are peers of equal level thus kakashi is not there teacher; so do that mean naruto is not a Genin but now a Jonin ? :No. He has never been appointed jonin... ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::their talking about the skill levels Fawcettp (talk) 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, a subjective fan's point of view doesn't count as a fact; it is just like that whole kage-level thing from a while ago. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::And he cant be appointed jonin until he passes the chunin exam :::::Exactly. Now, please sign your comments :) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Kanji I changed the Kanji for you. You had it in Katakana. His name Naruto (鳴戸, maelstrom) and Uzumaki (渦巻き, whirlpool). ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Two hands for Resengan? Naruto used to use two hands to perform the rasengan but if you look in the recent chapters he can do it with one. He tride to use it against madara.... :Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 5#Rasengan. ~SnapperT '' 06:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Family Should we really list Jiraiya as Naruto's family? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I consider my Godfather as close family as my actual father. So I am 100% bias on this.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You come from a different culture. Godfather is really the wrong title for Jiraiya. The Japanese basically implies nothing more than that Jiraiya was the one to give Naruto his name. It has none of the Christian implications. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And I had no idea Godfather had any Christian implications at all. (Though I did always find it odd the name "God" was in it...) Still, I'm completely bias. So I'm gonna wait to see what others thing.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::You... didn't know that? A godparent is someone who sponsors a child's baptism and is responsible for making sure the child is educated properly and has a family, should the child be orphaned. ::::In return, the godparent is allowed to name the child, or the child is named after the godparent. Hence why Jiraiya's title is translated as godfather. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nope. Didn't have a clue. Never got that far in the explainations. Was just told as far back as I can remember, he is my Godfather, his wife is my Godmother, and I ended up with at least 2-3 grandmothers. No need to question it any further.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm 100% sure Naruto is based on Japanese culture, so if they don't have godfather in their culture I suggest to remove it. TekkenStorm (talk) 15:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember Minato (or was it Kushina) saying that Jiraya given Naruto his name... he is his godfather. So I think they have godparents in the japanese culture. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Naruto saves Sakura pic I think that the pic where Naruto saves Sakura from Sasuke is an important pic. Shouldn't we put the pic in the article Five Kage Summit arc... It is, afterall, the first meeting between Naruto and Sasuke since chapter 309... We've all been waiting for this to happen for ages... Sparxs77 (talk) 08:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think so too, btw, it's also the first time the original Squad 7 has been in the same place all at once since 300+ chapters ago, I mean seriously, this moment was huge. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'''WhiteArmor]] (Talk) 04:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be better to have such an image on the Team Kakashi page if anything. I say wait till it's Animated. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh my God, animated chapter 485-487, that's gonna be so awesome. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 05:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) rasen shuriken image please put the rasen shuriken image back because in the current picture with kakuzu we can't see anything of it. -- (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) New Quotation for Naruto? I just read the new manga chapter today. And I thought what Naruto said to Sasuke about being first-class ninja, and how they will both die, should really be under Naruto's quotations. It's one of the more moving things he's ever said... (talk) 16:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) "evil chakra" would it be worth mentioning that karin saw a very evil chakra inside of naruto? im still confused as to what it is though, is it the nine tails or the power itachi gave to naruto?--Shelldone (talk) 07:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know that; we'll just have to wait and see. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 13:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) it is abvious that it is the nine tails It is the nine-tails chakra because why would itachi give naruto a extra chakra when naruto already has lots of chakra that would just be weird. pluse before karin said naruto chakras where bright and warm and that chakra was dark i dont think the nine-tailed fox demons chakra would be warm and bright the fox is a demon so of course it would be the nine-tails chakra!!! Favourite Phrase It says that naruto favourite phrase is something to do with food. I REALLY think it should be believe it because i heard like a million times by the time i reached ep.10KDOTKAY88 (talk) 22:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :An English catchphrase used to fill mouth flaps created by a Japanese speech style ≠ a character's favourite phrase. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi War Arc The sentence "He remembers when he fought Orochimaru and Pain when he injured Hinata, and says he used the fox's power on purpose because of his rage" makes less sense than the original sentence (the same but without "when he injured hinata") especially concerning the next sentence: "However he injured people like Sakura with it". If it is necessary to note Naruto thinking back about hurting Hinata, I suggest using the old sentence and changing the following sentence to "However he injured people like Sakura and Hinata with it" --Undertaker Sheep (talk) 23:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :He never injured Hinata. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh right, I didn't think about that. Well then I guess the entire revision of that sentence was pointless to begin with--Undertaker Sheep (talk) 23:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Just for my reference, where do you get the different arc titles? Is this something your getting from the manga, or just making up? I'm just curious because the summary for the fourth shinobi war arc seems to be getting rather long, compared to the others. Wouldn't a new arc have started when they were sent to the island or something?--Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Arcs' beginning and ending are open to interpretation, and the current interpretation is that the current arc started after Sasuke and Naruto parted ways. The summary has merely gotten long. ''~SnapperT '' 04:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Makes sense I guess. I think the beginning of their stay on the island seems like a logical point for the beginning of a new arc, but as you said, open to interpretation. Thanks for the answer.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The Fourth War arc, as it is currently being defined, starts a chapter or two before the island. We're mostly in tune with your logic. ''~SnapperT '' 04:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Who ever keeps on putting the word in the The Fourth Great Shinobi War section as prophesizes, that's incorrect, it's prophesies, --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 03:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Someone should really fix the last paragraph in the Hidan and Kakuzu arc summary. That whole paragraph is a grammer nightmare. It should be changed to something like "While devestating to his opponents, the technique also damages the users chakra pathways at the point of contact, risking his future as a ninja." or something to that effect. I cringed when I read what was there.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 01:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sage Photo Okay, I know it's kinda lame because it was from the theme song, but still what do you think? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 19:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) We should wait for the next episode, and not use a picture from the opening.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was just saying it looks cool, and it gives a few spoilers for anime only watchers. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 19:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) But i think we should put naruto's sage eyes when he was training (not full sage mode) get my drift ? --Petar93 (talk) 00:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean the part where he starts to tranform and Fukasaku has to hit him with the magic sage baton thing. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) yeah that kind of eye but there is a part when he was under the waterfall and hes both eyes where like that if someone add that its would help people get the process of the sage training easier --Petar93 (talk) 01:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Like this? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Or like this? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Number One is the one i am talking about --Petar93 (talk) 10:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sage Photo I think you should change the sage photo from the one from the anime to the one from the magna chapter 430 first page, its color and naruto looks like more of a bad ass in the manag one.Sethgrrr (talk) 22:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :As you said, it is from the manga, if a scene from the manga becomes animated, and someone gets a good shot of it, it replaces the manga image. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 06:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if it's an image of equal or better value. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I absolutely agree with Shounensuki; it's about quality of the presentation. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I managed to make a nice screenshot of Naruto as a sage, from episode 156. I was thinking it could replace them manga image we have in the Sage article right now. I don't exactly know how to add a link to an image so I'll just put down the whole link.Me4899 (talk) 17:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Naruto-Sage_Eyes.JPG#file Senjutsu Training Time I can't tell in the manga, but how long did he spend in toad mountian training?--Silverblade1 (talk) 14:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Someone please answer this one. I can't find anything on this either! Help! stats Naruto's stats are little weird. How can Sakura's and Naruto's stats be the same -He is a lot stronger than her. I suppose this is true (I haven't read the databook)? Ttogafer (talk) 18:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It doesnt matter how high his stats are, after all, hes the main character of the show (otherwise, theres no way he would have been able to defeat Kakuzu and Pain)...not to mention the stats dont count for the special features of a character's ability, Naruto's endless chakra supply, ability to master high level jutsu in 1/1000 the time it normaly takes, and the fact he can use the nine-tail fox as a backup and somehow get out of it convenietly--Silverblade1 (talk) 19:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The third databook is quite old, everyone has grown since - especially Naruto. It will probably rocket when the 4th one comes out Sanders-sama (talk) 07:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) i dont get it....?! i dont get what naruto means when in manga chapter 488 page 12 at onemanga.com how naruto said he has no plans to protect sasuke and then kiba says "You still shouldnt have just let him get away! naruto... your strong your the hero who defeated pain! Sasuke should be no problem and then naruto said " thats not true.. i wouldnt have been able to defeat him i knew that much" and then naruto thinks of sasuke and sasuke looks evil and it says "inside him" i dont get why naruto wouldnt of been able to defeat sasuke??? please tell me... im quite dumb hehe thanks!! It may of been Naruto wouldn't of been able to bring himself to beat him as Sasuke at the time was going blind and pretty weak from his previous fights. He probably feels that if he wants to really defeat Sasuke they both need to be at full strength, or something like that. Prophet of Sanghelios (talk) 08:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Naruto stats should...must be way over that. He possesses senjutsu, and like Fukasaku said, there are just a few who can possess it. His huge, enormous own chakra + senjustsu's one, and his phisical stamina makes him extrimely tough. And what about Rasen Shuriken? Maybe the stats affect only really own skills, but Kyuubi is part of Naruto and together - they are immortal, that is. Sasuke, the pit, would be nothing w/o his sharingan, cursed seal, and itachi's "gift". According to me Naruto stats should be at least 36 - higher than anyone's else. Even w/o Kyuubi(but this isn't fair)he should be equal to Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan, Tsunade, Sasuke and almost equal to Kakashi, Sasori, Kisame, Killer Bee, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Itachi(because these ones are the strongest imo). Naruto 10ºth Anniversary Poll the votes are in, and these are the results for the 10th anniversary of naruto in Shonen Jump: I don't know if anyone else noticed, but they used a picture of hidan for kakuzu. -[[User:WhiteArmor|'''''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 05:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Dissapointed in the lack of Naruto PICS!! OK, I may be over my head in this!! I'm dissapointed in this Naruto Wiki... I've been saying quite a few times that more pics deserved to be added to this site... Look at the Bleach Wiki. Look at Ichigo's page and you'll see lots of pics just in ONE section!! Look at Luffy's page on the One Piece Wiki!! PICS DELUXE!! And look at Naruto's page... I mean come on... Even Sasuke's page has more pics in!! Now I know everyone isn't the biggest Naruto (the character himself) fan, but he's still the main charater!! I added the "Naruto pushing Sakura away" pic and it was deleted. Naruto saving Sakura from Sasuke was probably the most exciting thing that happened (due to the fact that Team 7 was reunited) in recent chapters and THAT pic isn't inserted!! The new "Fourth Shinobi War" section doesn't even have ANY pics... Like I said, I'm perhaps over my head in this... I just wanted to have my say... Hopefully some will support me in this...Sparxs77 (talk) 13:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Both of those examples are ridiculously long, Luffy's article in particular. Twenty images in one section works there. Adding multiple images in Naruto's article quickly gets crowded. ''~SnapperT '' 18:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::And Luffy's page alone had to be broken up into sections with different articels such as Personality, Abilties, etc. And that's because of the pics and information alone. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::And just to air a personal gripe: Ichigo's article has been restricted to sysop editing four months so that more detail can be added. Perhaps I'm in the minority, but I cannot bring myself to read through what is already there. I'd just assume read the entire manga instead of reading whatever that article will be when all of the missing details are added. ''~SnapperT '' 21:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :not in the minority... i don't even help with templates there cause they are so "strict" need to ask permission for every single edit, even edits that just neaten up code. - SimAnt 22:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Theoretically, I could use my sysop power to open the Ichigo page. But I doubt I have the clout to do it. I mean, I made the site then kinda gave it to others to run....--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I just had to get that off my heart...Sparxs77 (talk) 07:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I was wondering, shouldn't we update the profile pic? I've seen a lot of articles where the characters retain their "Original series" appearance eg. Naruto and Sasuke. We could put those pics in the article itself like "Naruto in Part I" or something like that. Thoughts? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 13:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I think we should keep one page, but just update the pictures!!!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 17:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC)!! Jutsu Cataloging Shouldn't Typhoon Water Vortex Technique be under Collaboration Jutsu since it was used by both Naruto and Yamato? (despite only being used once so far)Questionaredude (talk) 23:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for moving that subject since I recently added this to the article, and some smartass deleted it. Even though it's called a collaboration ninjutsu in its own article. Xfing (talk) 23:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm the one who removed it. It was rather poorly written. And since the collaboration ninjutsu that was given focus in the anime was the one with the frogs, it makes sense for that to be the focus. Omnibender - Talk - 23:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: And I'd say it makes sense to include techniques that adhere to their definitions. If you disagree, then delete the mentions of this technique from its own and the Collaboration Ninjutsu articles. Xfing (talk) 23:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't oppose the mention being there, it's my opinion for the focus to be on the frog collaboration, since that was the big thing in the anime, I just removed what you added because the quality was lacking. The content was there, but it didn't feel encyclopedic. Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Physical and taijutsu skills it also should be noted that naruto beat neji basically with a single uppercut. Also in the movie land of the snow he held his own, and was able to do backhand springs to avoid attacks. It should also be noted in the crescent moon movie he held his own, in taijutsu against the genjutsu ninja. Also dont forget the fights with sasuke. His taijutsu skill was pretty good there too. Naruto Demon stages I think the stages of naruto's transformation should be listed and a picture to show it. :Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms. ''~SnapperT '' 18:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Grades Ok on the taijutsu part of the page it says naruto got a b in taijutsu in the academy. What were his grades in his other subjects? Unregistered user. *In the first databook, if I'm not mistaken, there were the report cards of the Rookie 9. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks but can you please give me a website because i have been searching google but cant find it. Preferably a link to it please and thank you. ::Unregistered user. :::It's the first fanbook, not databook. You can see the grades here. ''~SnapperT '' 20:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) THANKS A BUNCH !!! Figures the only a he got was positivity and fs in most everything else. ::Unregistered user Naruto's new techniques I think these two new attacks should be added, they came from the new manga chapter. 1) Sage Art - Gargantuan Rasengan (http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/69878488/6) 2) Wind Element - Wind Spiral Shuriken (http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/69878488/11)